Ticklish
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil get into a little argument which turns into a tickle fight.


"Phil?" Dan Howell called as he walked out of the kitchen.

It was currently a Saturday night. It was one of those day where Dan and Phil weren't doing anything. They had just been sitting on the couch in the lounge and watched a bunch of movies. They've had a pretty busy week and all they wanted to just sit at home and relax without worrying about anything, especially since they had their radio show tomorrow. They've been doing their radio show all year but surprisingly, they still got nervous. They were still making the littlest mistakes but usually it was just mistakes that they could laugh off and forget.

"Yeah?" Phil called back to him. Dan walked into the living room. He looked over and crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at him. Phil looked up at him and blinked a few times. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you drink the last of the milk and not tell me that there weren't any left?" Dan asked.

"I did no such thing!" Phil claimed. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You're such a bad liar, Phil." Dan said. Phil pouted. "You clearly were the last one to drink the milk." Dan said.

"Dan, we're really not going to argue over milk, are we?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"Yes, we are." Dan said. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"We'll just go to the store tomorrow and get more milk. I'm sure you can wait a day for milk." Phil said.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Dan snapped. Phil sighed.

"Dan." He said. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

"Hey! Don't ignore me." Dan said. "Phil!" Dan yelled.

"It's too late to argue about this." Phil said. Dan reached over and grabbed the remote from Phil. "Hey!" Phil yelled. He looked at Dan. "Dan." Phil warned.

"No." Dan said. "You don't deserve the remote." He said. Phil sighed. He reached over and he went to grab the remote from Dan but Dan pulled his arm back.

"Dan!" Phil whined. Dan smirked as he stared at Phil. He held onto the remote. "This is how you want to spend our Saturday night?" Phil asked. "Really? Are we really doing this?" Phil asked. "We're going from arguing about the milk to arguing over the remote?" Dan laughed.

"Yes, we're really doing this." Dan said. Phil stared at Dan. They sat there for a few seconds before Phil finally reached over and grabbed Dan's arm. Dan squealed. "Phil!" He yelled. Phil pushed Dan on his back and climbed on top of him. "Phil! God…Get off me!" Dan yelled. Phil pinned Dan's hands on the couch.

"Not until you surrender." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Ha! Yeah right. I'm not gonna surrender. I'm not one to surrender." Dan said. He looked up at Phil. Phil raised his eyebrows. "You know…You really need to go to the gym more often. You' really heavy." He said. Phil gasped.

"That's rude!" Phil said. Thankfully Phil knew that Dan was just joking. Dan laughed at him. Phil smirked. He quickly let of Dan's arm and then he started tickling his stomach. Luckily, Phil knew that Dan was actually very ticklish in all places. "Ah! Phil! No!" Dan yelled. He tried to push Phil's hands away but failed miserably. "Ph-Phil! St-Stop it! You know I'm t-ticklish!" Dan laughed as Phil continued to tickle him. Phil laughed at him.

"Yes, I know, which is why I'm doing this." Phil said.

"I hate y-you!" Dan said between laughing. Phil laughed. Dan tried to squirm away from Phil but Phil quickly sat on his stomach. "Phil!" Dan whined. He looked at him again. Dan's face was already red.

"Are you out of breath already?" Phil asked. "And you say I need to go to the gym more often." He said.

"I have been! I'm the one with the personal trainer!" Dan said.

"You've only seen him like twice this year." Phil said.

"Because we've been super fucking busy with Radio 1! It's not my fault for my fault that we have busy lives." Dan said. Phil laughed. He grabbed Dan's hands again and pinned them against the couch again. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "This is the part where you're supposed to kiss me." Dan said, breaking the silence. Phil laughed. He leaned down and then he pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan smiled and kissed him back. Phil finally let go of Dan's hands again. Dan gently wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as they continued to kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before Dan slowly sat up. He quickly pushed Phil off of him. He grabbed the remote and ran out of the lounge.

"Dan!" Phil yelled with shock. He stood up and quickly followed Dan. Dan laughed as he ran to his room. Phil was just catching up with Dan but Dan ran into his room and slammed the door shut. "Dan, you jerk!" Phil yelled. He ran up to Dan's bedroom door. He went to open it but it was locked. "Dan!" Phil yelled. Dan laughed. Phil rolled his eyes. "You're such a pain in the ass." Phil said.

"Thank you." Dan said. Phil sighed and shook his head.

"You can't stay in that room of yours forever." Phil said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Dan asked. Phil groaned.

"Dan!" He yelled. Phil stood there for a few seconds and then he smirked. He pretended to walk away, making footstep noises, hoping that Dan would hear him. Phil continued to stand there for a few more minutes. Dan's door finally opened. Before Dan could walk away, Phil quickly grabbed him and tackled him to the floor. Dan yelped as he hit the floor. Phil smirked as he looked at him.

"Oh my God, Phil!" Dan yelled. Phil laughed at him. Phil started to tickle him again. "Ah! N-No!" Dan yelled. He started laughing again. Phil chuckled as he watched Dan go into a laughing fit. Phil finally stopped tickling Dan and stared at Dan as Dan tried to get his breath back. Dan finally looked up at Phil. Phil raised his eyebrows as he stared at him. "I hate you." Dan whispered. Phil laughed.

"I love you too." Phil said. He leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
